Shotgun marriage
by Kimu
Summary: Fuuko gets pregnant...... A To/Fuu fic.......
1. Calm before the storm

Just finished watching "shotgun marriage" starring ryoko hirosue and takanouchi yutaka. Totemo Omoshiroi desu (interesting) ^-^.and also pls R&R....yoroshiku onegaishimasu......  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ...i own nothing...I swear....really... o_o'''  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1: Calm before the storm......  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Eh???.....A beach *yawn * party???....." Fuuko asked ganko after being woken up from her sleep.  
  
"Do u have any *yawn * idea what time it is???..." After getting no response on the other end,  
  
She exploded:"IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING AND YOU"RE ASKING ME IF I WANT TO GO TO A BEACH PARTY?????!!!??????"  
  
".......You finally woke up then...fuuko-neechan..."ganko replied sheepishly.  
  
"....It's just that yanagi-neechan and I were talking and decided to hold one at the beach house....u know.....for fun........"ganko trailed off, afraid that fuuko might explode again.  
  
"......................................................................"  
  
"Ne......fuuko-neechan.....Are you coming???....."ganko asked after a long break of silence.  
  
"..........my brain's not registering whatever you're saying at the moment, call me in the morning.." fuuko replied before hanging up the phone.  
  
Sighing, she turned over in bed and went back to sleep, dreaming of the sweet nothings her prince might bring for her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ganko stared at fuuko's frightening "black" face.  
  
" Daijobu desu ka???...Fuuko-neechan??..."She asked carefully.  
  
The whole gang was headed towards an island just off the coast of where they lived. The guys had gone in the speedboat first, complaining that the girls took to long to prepare the picnic and most importantly, themselves. The girls were on the other speedboat including Aki and Miki, neon's sidekicks, who decided to tag along, and whom fuuko decided that it must be because they have a crush on domon ^_^.  
  
"....Why???.......do I look that bad???..." Fuuko asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"..Well.......u don't look that good either...."Yanagi said with a smile and a handed fuuko a drink from the cooler.  
  
"Is there something wrong.......did something happen????...."Aki and Miki asked concurrently, a wide smile plastered on their faces.  
  
++They probably dislike me cause domon likes me but are probably trying to tolerate me...except that they're doing a bad job of it++ fuuko thought miserably.  
  
++But that's not the problem.........++ blushing as she thought of a certain long haired guy who was probably at the beach surrounded by girls this very instance.  
  
"...Ah ha!!!...."Ganko exclaimed".....It's a guy!!!.....You're blushing...it has to be a guy!!!!...."  
  
"is it domon??!!??....is it domon??!!??"Aki and Miki pressed against fuuko asking jealously.  
  
".......no to everything....."She replied nonchalantly."....It's just that I didn't have enough sleep last night and I'm probably coming down with something."trying desperately to cover up. When in fact, she had woken up after dreaming of a certain someone and had been unable to go back to sleep.  
  
++Why me......why now........What should I do++ fuuko sighed inwardly, groaning at the fact that she might feel awkward around him later, something she has never felt before, especially since she didn't have feelings for him before.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As the speedboat pulled up onto the beach, tokiya looked up. Then as he was about to take a step forward, recca and kogenai ran past him so fast that he nearly lost his footing and only managed to keep his balance by grabbing onto the volleyball net next to him (^_^....hai hai...they were playing volleyball...kogenai and domon Vs tokiya and recca...O_o'...can you imagine the fighting!!....HAHA) looking at domon's battered face on the other of the net(kogenai's fault!!....hehe) he said in a voice calmer than the sea:"they're here you know???"  
  
"oh..."domon said with a grimace as he was in pain. He took a few painful steps forward, but it wasn't long enough before Aki and Miki ran forward and glomped him, leaving him sprawled on the ground crying out for help(we pause here as I dedicate this "glomping" scene to my friend, Glomp-zilla).   
  
As kogenai and recca were already helping yanagi with her cooler and other baggages, tokiya decided it was more wise to help fuuko and ganko. Stepping up to the both of them, he took the bags without a word earning him a whack from ganko, fuuko , however did nothing but stood there looking at something that wasn't there.  
  
++Maybe I'm seeing things++ he thought before heading off to the beach house with the bags and stuff.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As soon as she had stepped off the boat, the first thing that caught her eye was his hair. Swaying as he played volleyball but something in her moved for the first time.  
  
++He'll never look at me that way...he never will++ she thought as she stared at the horizon.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That evening the gang held a barbecue at the beach house and invited a few of their neighbours and new friends which they meet during the day at the beach. Amidst the chaos and fighting(O_o'....typical hokage behavior yo.......), fuuko suddenly felt as if she would go crazy if she stayed a minute longer.   
  
She walked to a small jetty nearby, sighing she knelt down to look at the fishes below, her thoughts lost with the sea.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Are you okay??..." A voice came from behind her.  
  
She turned around, clearly shocked at the sudden intrusion. Tokiya stood there, two drinks in his hands. Kneeling next to her, he handed her a drink.  
  
"....uh...yah.....I'm fine...am I acting weird or anything???......"Fuuko asked subconsciously.  
  
"....yeah...you seemed preoccupied ever since you got here...."He replied, worry tinting his voice.  
  
++It's because I was thinking about you++ she thought, feeling a slight blush rising up her cheeks.  
  
"...erm....don't worry about it...it's nothing really.....Just thinking about some unfinished homework..."  
  
"...You shouldn't worry so much about that....."Fuuko looked up, startled that he had actually said something comforting. His eyes were looking at the open sea, their shimmer reflecting his eyes.  
  
++How beautiful.....++ Fuuko thought as she stared at him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Standing up, he offered his hand to fuuko.  
  
"..We'd better get back soon before yanagi starts to worry....."  
  
++......I knew he would never think of me as more than a friend.....++ Jealous of the fact that his attention was on yanagi most of the time.   
  
She took his hand and looked up. Both of them stared at each other, and before fuuko knew it, Tokiya was leaning in to kiss her.........  
  
  
  
*COUGH COUGH HINT HINT COUGH *.........this is where they do you-know-what.....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
OOC: If you're expecting the next chapter to contain lemon stuff....then I'm sorry to disappoint you......but anyway hope you people enjoy it....pls review or I might not do the next chapter.....*bows*.....Sank yuu......... 


	2. Lightning strikes

Here's the second chapter of shotgun marriage.......won't spoil it for you......so just continue and enjoy.....But first I'd like to thank everyone who's read this and the reviewers, yuuki, mia, darkness VII.....and erm.....unknown(???)......*heh*......eto...this chapter is dedicated to my sis....for being my very first supporter.... and I forgot to say....but they're all in their last year of high school.........so they're pretty grown up...I think...O_o''........soo...on with the fic......  
  
  
Disclaimer: Once again.....i own nothing.......seriously!......  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 2: Lighting strikes  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fuuko paced the waiting room nervously, the results were supposed to be released half an hour ago. She had been feeling nauseous in the morning lately and her period had not arrived yet. Worried that she might be pregnant, Fuuko had begged Yanagi to accompany her to a gynecologist.  
  
Ever since that 'moment' with tokiya, she had avoided him like the plague in school and he didn't seem to be in any hurry to look for her either.  
  
She had been in a bad funk these few days, often taking leave from school after feeling unwell not long after waking up. Thinking that it was a cold, she had visited a regular doctor, but the medicine she had given been didn't seem to have any effect.   
  
The last straw came when her period was 2 weeks late and she had bought a home pregnancy kit, the result always being positive.  
  
"....maybe you should sit down.....Fuuko-chan...." Yanagi suggested, already dizzy from Fuuko's constant pacing.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Suddenly, the nurse came in and called Fuuko's name, feeling extremely nervous, she went into the doctor's office with yanagi and sat down in the stiff and uncomfortable chair.   
  
The doctor, a young man who seemed over eager for the job, sat down in front of her and placed a file on the table (happens on t.v all the time right???......O_o''').  
  
".....Kirisawa-san......" the doctor said in a serious voice that made fuuko's arm tingle.  
  
"........I have good news and bad news....which one would you like to hear first??......" He continued.  
  
"....Erm.......the bad news....." Fuuko said miserably, dreading his next line.  
  
"......Oh....okay then......you're 6 weeks pregnant....." he said in a cheery voice.  
  
Fuuko could only stare at the clock on the wall behind the doctor, not shocked but finally relieved that it had been confirmed. But the weight on her shoulders only became heavier.  
  
"......Then what's the good news ??....." Fuuko asked, suddenly remembering that there was something else.  
  
"....Oh.....You're 6 weeks pregnant....." the doctor said again, this time with a mischievous grin.  
  
"....great....just what I need.....a joker(...no...not that one...T_T...) for a doctor...." Fuuko mumbled frustratedly, suddenly feeling a headache approaching.  
  
"....maybe you should come over and we'll brainstorm and figure out what to do...." Yanagi placed her hand on Fuuko's arm, smiling reassuringly.  
  
".....kay......" Fuuko sighed before getting up, ready to leave.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"....eto.....so.....have you decided what to do yet??...are you gonna tell Mikagami-sempai??...." Yanagi asked after silence had started to drown the room.  
  
They were in Yanagi' s room and were playing chess (Yanagi was hoping that it would help Fuuko calm down because she had been ranting and raving ever since she left the clinic ). Fuuko reached for her green tea and slowly sipped it, made a move on the board and looked up ( it seems to be working.....^_^).  
  
".....I've thought it through......"...she said slowly but surely.  
  
"......hmmm??...." Yanagi asked, surprised that Fuuko had made her decision so quickly.  
  
"......I've decided to keep the baby no matter what.....but I'm not gonna tell Mikagami......" Fuuko said with such maturity that Yanagi wondered whether she had been abducted and replaced by aliens.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After she made Yanagi promise not to tell anybody about her condition, Fuuko decided to make a detour on her way home. Stopping at the lake in a park, she knelt down and placed her hand on her stomach, staring at the fishes in the water.  
  
"...hmm....don't worry....i won't abandon you......but I'm sorry that you won't have a complete family when you arrive......." she whispered soothingly and gently to her unborn child.  
  
Raising her eyes, she saw Tokiya sitting on a bench across the lake, looking at her curiously. Averting her eyes quickly, she got up and left the park immediately.  
  
Suddenly, her head started to spin and her legs started to give way. Fuuko struggled to keep her balance and to stay awake. She started to fall, but before she passed out, she felt strong arms catching her, breaking her fall.  
  
++.... Who are you??....++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Opening her eyes, Fuuko's line of sight was invaded by a blonde-haired little girl.  
  
"...Ganko.....chan???...." she asked bewildedly.  
  
"....neechan!!!...daijobu desu ka???....." Ganko asked, worry filling her face.  
  
Sitting up, she found herself in her bedroom. The door opened noiselessly and Yanagi tiptoed in, a bowl of warm water in her hands.  
  
"....good morning.....Fuuko-chan..." she said cheerfully.  
  
"......Morning???!!!????.....what time is it???!!!???......" Fuuko demanded.  
  
"....it's 9 a.m on Saturday.....neechan....you've been sleeping since yesterday afternoon!!...." Ganko stated matter of factly.  
  
Yanagi dipped a towel into the water and requested that Fuuko lie down, she then placed the towel on her forehead.  
  
".....Mikagami-sempai found you and called me.......and we brought you home....." Yanagi said.  
  
++.......tokiya......++ Fuuko whipered in her mind.  
  
Reassuring Yanagi and Ganko that she was perfectly fine and would rest accordingly, Fuuko was left to rest in her room.  
  
++.....why?.........++ was the only thing that went through her mind.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After staying home all day on Sunday, Fuuko had to deal with her parents coming home. Her father was a strict man who, even if he allowed her to study martial arts, disapproved of shotgun marriages as he thought lowly of today's teenagers.  
  
Fuuko talked to her parents as politely and respectfully as possible hoping that they would understand. During the conversation, she left out the fact that the child's father was Tokiya, saying that it was an ex-classmate who had just moved away overseas. Even emphasizing that she would take care of the baby herself, after which her father got into a terrible rage and marched out o the house, leaving Fuuko to cry in her mother's embrace.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fuuko walked home from school thoroughly depressed and tired. She had thrown before leaving home that morning, but had no choice as there was an important test that she had to attend no matter what.  
  
Her father was now avoiding her and even though her mother assured her that he was just worried and was probably trying to think of a solution for her, she felt dejected and abandoned.  
  
She turned around the corner towards her favorite shortcut, a path through a small forest. And as if things couldn't get any worse, there in a small clearing staring straight at her, was the root of the problem, Tokiya Mikagami.  
  
++......not now......++ Fuuko thought as she turned around, deciding to get away before she felt any worse.  
  
A strong hand wrapped around Fuuko's arm and she closed her eyes, knowing that she had to face him now. She started to turn back when he started to speak,  
  
".....you're pregnant....." Tokiya said, he wasn't asking a question but simply stating a fact.  
  
"....how did you......?" Fuuko looked at him and asked.  
  
"....after you fainted that day, I knew something was wrong so I made yanagi tell me, don't blame her...." He said without much emotion.  
  
"....is it mine??..." Tokiya asked, willing it to be untrue.  
  
".........yes............" Fuuko said reluctuntly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to lie to him in her current condition.  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to do anything about it at this moment, Fuuko wrenched her arm free and started to run all the way home, the feelings bottled up in her flowing freely down her face in the form of tears.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
end of second chapter....this was difficult to write......I think it's a bit long winded too.....forgive, forgive ........and don't forget to review.........sank yuu.......ja ne.......... 


End file.
